


Tiny Nagron Porn

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Size-kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Nagron Porn

And it is winding its way through, inside and inside, insistent like pounding rain, thick like tears caught in throat. Nasir whimpers to know that it has not finished yet, that imposing inches remain unsheathed.

‘Almost,’ Agron grits out. And it is like this with Nasir every time. How does such tightness linger? It is constricting curse, it is caressing gift. ‘You must relax as practiced.’

But Nasir needs kiss. Now, now, or he will die, and he tells Agron so. 

Agron gives Nasir what he needs, slow and sweet and deep and wet, biting at juiciness of bottom lip like starving man.

And just like that. It is in, and Nasir does not die, but is reborn.


End file.
